Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{5}{r} \times \dfrac{9r}{5}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 5 \times 9r } { r \times 5}$ $x = \dfrac{45r}{5r}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{9}{1}$